1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an intraocular irrigation solution for the anterior and posterior chamber of the eye. The solution also has general surgical applications including orthopedics, such as arthroscopy; urology, such as cystoscopy; neurosurgery; as well as other applications such as in artificial insemination, obstetrics and gynecology (OB/GYN).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two intraocular irrigation solutions presently being used in ophthalmic surgeries. These two irrigation solutions are BSS and BSS Plus. BSS is a balanced salt solution that incorporates a sodium citrate and sodium acetate buffering system. BSS Plus consists of a balanced salt solution with a bicarbonate buffering system, with Dextrose added as an additional osmotic agent and energy source. An additional component, oxidized glutathione, is reduced by the ocular cells and serves as an anti-oxidant.